DN Drabbles
by Inary
Summary: Death Note Drabbles. collection! Many drabbles that were supposed to be stories, things that happen in my boring life, things that I imagine or so on. Pairings, situations and all may vary. Maybe there will be Reader/? going on...
1. Green peace

Mello, Matt, Near, Raito and Ryuzaki sat on a bench of the high school. They all competed for the top grades, currently led by Ryuzaki with his perfect record of pure A; but that didn't meant they wouldn't talk to each other, actually, they were something near "Friends".

A rock path took you to the lonely benches surrounded by a green area of the school, just right in the middle of it. Such a beautiful place with a magnificent view of many kinds of glooming flowers and fruit trees with sweet scent deserved a high admiration [1]. Nobody hanged around there, which made it the perfect place for the weird gang; a high school student with junior high school kids.

-We got this interesting article about a "NiNi" generation; we gotta read it for our next exam and since there's only one copy I would like to read it out loud.- Ryuzaki said in a boring way to his comrades.

He sure desired to get the highest score above his friends, but he wasn't that low to play cheap.

-Go ahead- Mello gestured chewing on his chocolate bar.

-Ok. "Maybe you know one, or many, between your family, neighbors or friends. They don't study nor work. They have around 12 to 29 years old. Apathy and desperation take over them. Nothing cheers them up. The risk, experts warn, it's that they represent the sector most vulnerable to be sank in delinquency…" [2]

-What a boring piece of bullshit, green pea.

-You got a pretty filthy mouth, Mello.- Near pointed out.

-Yeah bastard, green pea, shut the hell up, green pea- Matt added not looking away from his game.

-Idiots…- Raito whispered adding quickly –green pea…

Just in time as three fists stopped dead in tracks centimeters away from his head.

-What's up with the green pea thing?- Near asked confused.

-This idiots, green pea, got this silly game going on; every time you say a bad word you must say "green pea" in order to prevent other players from punching you- Ryuzaki answered reading the "NiNi" thing.

-It sounds sick.

-Wanna join?

-No way- Near kind of feared Mello's fist…

-Ok then, may I continue reading?

-Hey! I just remembered some jokes! Want to listen to them? Too bad, want it or not I'll tell them, What is a pink dot in the grass?

Everybody stared at him like he just spoke German.

-What is it…?- Raito asked hesitating, he may regret it.

-An ant in her sweet sixteen's!

Silence.[3]

-Mello, that's practically impossible…

-Shut up Ryuzaki! It's a fucking, green pea, joke! … What is an orange dot in the rear of a refrigerator?

Near feared it would be another lame joke, but asked anyway –What is it, Mello?

-A cheeto [4] about to commit suicide!

Silence.[5]

-You know… food it's not alive; I highly recommend you go find a psychiatrist…

-It's a joke, you idiot! Green pea- Mello crossed his arms quite annoyed.

-A lame one, I may add- Raito said.

-Oh, if that's the case, I think I got a joke too- Matt replied turning off his game putting it in his pocket –What's a green dot in a corner?

-What is it?- Mello asked instantly.

-A grounded green pea.

-L…o…l…!!- Mello started laughing like crazy.

-Have you been in crack, recently?- Near asked politely.

-You idiot, green pea, Matt! That's such a lame joke! You stupid! Green peace!-

Mello kept cracking hugging his stomach.

Silence.

Raito hit him with the back of his hand. Everyone except Near jumped on him to hit him on the head as Matt said:

-Idiot, green pea, at least I don't confuse green pea with green peace. [6]

--

_[1] This place does exist! It's a bench in my high school that I found really amazing; I simply love this place to relax and its way more beautiful than I could describe it._

_[2]This is an actual homework I had a week ago, the NiNi generation it's about people than "Nor work nor study" since 1990 or so, it's a really interesting phenomenon that occurs in Mexico._

_[3]This actually happened, we were skipping study and telling really lame jokes but we were laughing out loud like idiots._

_[4]You know… cheetos… those potato chips kind of famous._

_[5]Again, instead of silence we were cracking and so in the third silence._

_[6]As I said, it actually happened to me, Mello was a friend who's name I forgot, who sat next to Karla who appears as Raito, next was Matt who actually it's Edmundo, then Amy as Ryuzaki, poor girl never got to finish the "NiNi" thing, and finally the confused Near was me. And of course, we talk Spanish so the original version would contain much more filthy words._


	2. Chocolate Poky

Rustle, rustle. Rip. Open.

The genius was at work and he was doing rather fine, what amused him was that you were so quiet. If a couple of Poky's packages could keep you that quiet he would make sure to buy more soon. He watched from the corner of his eye and saw you once again with a chocolate flavored poky stuck in your mouth. You chewed, licked and tasted such a delightful flavor.

After several minutes of silence as you ate, he turned around his chair to face you. You kept eating staring at the wall, he was just blank, he couldn't figure out why you would shut up and enjoy the sweets instead of annoy him till death. Maybe those pokies got some sort of magic? Or drugs…

Curious as he may ne, he stood up in his already known manner. Once next to you in the sofa, sitting with his knees up and long fingers over them, he stared at you with his head slightly cooked in a cute, childish way. He absorbed all the data he could recollect and sank it in his brain, he could see how much you loved the already mentioned candy, looked like you weren't paying attention to anything else but the melting chocolate in your hot mouth; probably you didn't even realize he was next to you.  
Poky after poky, one by one the amount of pokies left was being reduced and he was questioning himself about what could make you addicted to them. He glanced at the box as he stretched his hand toward them, but just before he reached them you reacted gripping his hand by the wrist.

-What are you doing? - You hissed.

-Verifying if I gave you drugs instead of pokies.

-No way, they are pokies, back off.

And with another try from the detective you snatched them away moving over the soda. L wasn't going to give up, and even after it didn't look like it, he was pretty fast… or you were pretty dumb.

-Watch! Superman!- he exclaimed pointing at a random direction.[1]

-Where!?- You asked following his finger with your gaze.

He stole the pokies from your hand and hovered over the opposite side of the sofa picking up the poky's box within his index and thumb. You blinked in confusion; everything happened so fast, you turned around almost screaming just in time to see L taking out the last poky out of the box.

-Don't dare you, childish men!

He spun around and watched you in the eyes, a dark gleam made you open your mouth in disbelieve as he placed the tip of the poky in his mouth.

-You idiot!

L didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that you called him idiot completely ignoring his way higher IQ or that he had been acting out of mere curiousness instead of logic. Anyway, he didn't have time to think since you threw yourself over him sitting on top.

-Just 'cuz it's you… I guess we could share.

You bent down reaching L's face, in the process eating your side of the poky as L did the same till his lips tickled yours. He placed both hands in your back and vanished the short distance between your lips. He kissed you in a sweet and soft way.

-Since when do you like chocolate?

-Chocolate has lots of sugar, so it counts as a sweet, too.

You giggled at his excuse and kissed the handsome man again. He moved a little nudging you, in a blink of an eye he was on top of you, hungrily kissing you. You felt him nip at your bottom lip and you opened your mouth in response, you struggled a little with his tongue, though you knew you would lose against him like always. He massaged your tongue with his; you could still get the hint of chocolate and… nut?  
L left unattended your mouth and kissed his way down your jaw line to your neck, sucking and licking a little earning a soft moan. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks and crouched over so he was eye lever, you stared confused thinking you did something wrong. He watched how your mouth had started to turn red, and not exactly for his kisses.

-Hey, weren't you allergic to…nuts?

Your eyes widened as your felt your throat go raspy. L took the forgotten box and checked on the flavor: Chocolate and nuts.

-Oh, dear God. L!!

--

_[1]A reply from L after your "Where!?" was scrapped, it said something like "You know... Superman it's a fictional character from a certain comic, he doesn't really exist, and by the way... we are in the last floor, how do you think he would be outside the window?"_


	3. Homo Preferences

Matt sat in the opposite side of the couch, his gaze glued to his new PSP game "Riviera". The game sure was interesting but he already played it before in his Game Boy Advance version. Mello sat in the other side, his elbow against the sofa and his head resting in his hand, the remote control in the other hand. He was pretty annoyed and was trying to distract his wandering mind with random TV shows, since he ran out of chocolate.

-I love you-Matt said.

-Stop it!- Mello stood up smashing the remote control into the floor, a blush creeping to his face.

Matt had been acting so weird recently, talking nonsense out of the blue and usually gay comments.

-Why should I? I love you- Matt turned off his game and stood up facing Mello. -We are men, you shouldn't be playing hard to get.

-Exactly! We are men! Shut the fuck up, bastard!

-Since when do you care what others say?- Matt approached him slowly, his goggles in his head, his stare straight to his eyes.

-I don't care- Mello crossed his arms in defense.

-I love you.

-Matt! I'm not gay; want me to repeat it again!? I'm not interested in some random homo sticking it in!

-But I'm not some random homo.

-I'm not gay!

-How do you know? Have you tried it before?

Mello spun around, Matt was getting him between the wall and the sword, he frowned frustrated.

-No.

-Then how can you know?

Mello was about to reply, seriously considering punching his friend; since he didn't carry a gun, but before he could do any move, Matt gripped his shoulders and threw him over the couch sitting on him in the process. How dare he do such thing, who does he think he is to play around with his boss? Mello flew daggers to his comrade, a thing was ignoring his gay comments but another whole thing was ignoring his touch, either way he didn't complain. In the other hand, Matt watched his reactions carefully, his eyes blank, not showing any emotion, today had been a totally strange day, Matt acting this way and Mello being not so aggressive.

-Give it a try.

-No wa-ugh..- Mello shut up in the middle of his phrase, Matt had straddled his hips.

Now he was totally going to kill him, Mello tightened his fist and aimed it at Matt's face, who stopped it with a hand; sometimes Mello could forget how strong Matt really was. He forced Mello to lay down again, this time gripping his arms to prevent another attack.

-You don't seem to hate it at all.

Matt bent down biting and sucking at his neck, Mello hated with every piece of his being the sensation of being controlled by such a weakling, but, oh he freaking loved the contact between their bodies, his already tight pants going even tighter, the heat increasing inside of him; he would never accept it.

**-Matt…**

Mello's voice dripping poison made him stop right away looking in his eyes, letting his guard down a little, Mello noticed and switched places, Matt's face now showed surprise from the sudden action. Mello bucked his hips, Matt grunted in reaction, now the score was even. Mello sat on him feeling Matt's little friend growing harder, he bent down biting and licking his neck hungrily while nudging his pants.

-You just got yourself into hell- said Mello between kisses, more like bites.

_-Ugh… at least... a pleasure-able he-hell… ngh…_


	4. Sweet Chocolate

**Warning!! Lemon!! [[MelloxNearxMatt]] ... because I'm sick and like that stuff~**

--

-Ahh…- Near moaned. The dark room filled to the top with toys was in complete silence except for those moans, groans and gasps.

Near squirmed and trembled in Matt's arms, his back against his bare chest. Matt held him with an arm, with the other hand he played with his chest tracing random figures sometimes toying with his nipples. Sweet chocolate covering his neck and shoulder blade, Matt licked the sugary substance occasionally biting or leaving a mark; Near arched a little moaning with his eyes closed, but what really had him going crazy was what happened down below.

-Ahh…ah!

Mello was busy down there, he used both hands to spread Near's legs, once again, the brown liquid covering his thighs and erection. Mello licked fascinated, removing the sweet chocolate, his naked form kneeled in from of the small white head. Mello's hands traveled through his thighs making him shiver, he felt Near was enjoying it already. At first, the little boy would refuse to cooperate in such a creepy and perverted action; he didn't want it… at first, now he couldn't think clearly, bolts of pleasure running through his body, his sweaty skin burning in contact with the two comrades, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted moaning, he let them have their way with him.

-W-who's idea w-was this…?- those few words came as a whisper.

The two other boys didn't answer thinking it was pretty obvious. The white headed gasped when Mello stroke his manhood, the creamy chocolate all gone now, Near threw his head back arching, he could feel Matt digging a hole in his back. Mello leaned to kiss Near, more like biting, suffocating those sweet moans that made him almost lose control.

The blonde running his hand up and down his length incredibly fast; the red head nipping at a soft spot in his neck, he grabbed himself to what he could, in this case, Matt's legs; he couldn't resist the pleasure.

Mello stroke him again, he could feel Near was coming, he pumped his hand a little faster and soon the expected came; Near cried out loud as his seed spilt in Mello's hand and stomach, his mind going blank for seconds. Near's breath was heavy, his body trembled as he had reached his orgasm, but the two guys didn't have intention of stopping.

Matt backed a little letting Near lay down in his back between Matt's legs. The white haired opened his eyes, his face flushing as he saw Mello over him, kissing Matt roughly pleasuring him now in front of his face; the blonde bucked his hips making Near gasp in surprise, he could feel his groin growing harder again.

Mello continued his ministrations making Matt moan, he grunted as Near suddenly straddled his hips, he could tell he was hard again, just like he wanted; soon, he felt Matt almost reached his peek moaning in pleasure, but he stopped.

Near was turned around, in four legs, he knew what was coming next, shivering at the thought of fainting of pleasure he allowed himself to relax before Mello grabbed his hardening manhood, Matt in front of his face and Mello just beside him.

******

Watari always took care of his beloved candidate for L's successor, he (always) sometimes (spied) watched over him with the "security" cameras he secretly had in Near's room; he stared wordless at the monitor, he couldn't fit any phrase or word.

His mind couldn't process what was going on in front of his eyes in the blue-ish security monitor.

He backed away when the worst came, unbelievable; he definitely wouldn't look down at Near in the same way ever again. Who would think such a good-looking innocent guy would be involved in compromising action.

Watari turned off the monitor with a bit of surprise and disgust not really knowing what to think, he headed to his room silently, he wouldn't be able to rest…_ again.[1]_

_--  
_

_[1] And by again, I mean they have done it before._


End file.
